


The Face of Injury

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'un par La Dame Marciana [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is gravely injured in an ambush after the Dwarves and Bilbo escape on the river in barrels. Thorin and Fili take it in very different ways.</p><p>Angry!Thorin, angry!Fili and some Durincest. It's my first time. Be gentle.</p><p>Based on the unfinished scene that Peter Jackson showed in the sneak peek for "Desolation of Smaug" in which Kili has been injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, technically, this is NOT my first work in movieverse!Hobbit, but the first one I wrote is shit in my opinion, and therefore does not count.
> 
> If some of this sounds familiar, it's because I'm not completely original, and I may or may not have taken a couple of things from episodes 4 and 5 of "Spartacus: Vengeance," because my Durincest is heavily influenced by Nagron's lovestory. This is also the reason for some of the dialogue sounding like it would belong in that show. I'M JUST REALLY GOING TO MISS THAT SHOW OKAY.
> 
> PS - Yes, this is my first time writing Durincest, how did you know.

Every crunch of dried leaves and breaking twigs beneath their heavy feet seems amplified in the tense, dead silence of the woods. Their loss of weapons has only increased their sense of urgency, but Fili's mind is far from thoughts of another impending attack.

 The first ambush as they had climbed out of the barrels and onto the riverbank had left them with but a scarce number of arrows and pilfered knives, and no one, save Bilbo, had escaped unscathed. He himself had received only minor scratches, but knows that had his Uncle not been quick to his defense, he would perhaps not be standing.

The thought only serves to deepen guilt in his belly. Kili had lost all his weapons to the Mirkwood Elves, and had therefore stood defenseless against the Orcs. Still the young Dwarf had pressed attack, using the Orcs' own artillery against them, until one gained advantage and had run him through. Kili could not step aside quickly enough, and received deep wound in his side before he or Thorin could help. Now Fili and Bofur support him by the arms, half-dragging him along as they creep through the woods. Fili knows they must stop to rest soon, or at the very least long enough to dress Kili's wound until proper help can be given. But to halt in their steady progress through the woods would be to risk discovery by any enemy that may be watching, and with significantly lower count of arms this time, the cost of that may be great.

He hears Kili let out a weak groan as Thorin brings them all to a sudden stop. As Thorin consults with Dwalin on their surroundings, Fili takes the time to check on Kili.

"Awake still?" He asks quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"As if the sun itself burns out of my side," Kili replies, "Otherwise like shit."

"Still such crassness from leaving your mouth," Fili admonishes, although he cannot help but grin, "They are not words befitting one of royal blood."

"Apologies, Uncle," Kili teases, but then he hisses as Bofur adjusts his grip on him. Thorin hears, and turns his attentions towards them.

"How is he?" Thorin asks of Fili as he approaches, taking Kili's chin in his hand and searching his face.

"Lucid," Fili informs him, "But for how much longer, I cannot say. His wound is deeper than first we thought."

The expression on Thorin's face is unreadable. Kili gives him a weak smile, perhaps hoping to reassure him, but it does not linger. A shadow seems to cross Thorin's countenance. Fili sees his eyes move to the gash in Kili's side.

"It must be remedied," Fili pleads softly, "However temporarily."

"We cannot tarry!" Dwalin argues.

"And if we wait for shelter, Kili may not see another sunrise!" Fili protests, struggling to keep his voice down.

"Enough," Thorin calls gruffly, "Fili is right. We cannot leave the wound unaddressed. It continues to bleed. If he loses consciousness before we reach refuge, he may not last."

Dwalin seems unsatisfied by Thorin's justification, but stands down. Thorin turns to Fili.

"We must cauterize it," he tells his nephew, "but we must be quick, and as silent as possible. Set him down gently. Gloin, start a fire."

They all set to quickly. Thorin tasks Bilbo to find a small twig or branch of wood as Fili makes Kili comfortable. Bofur produces a small knife, and Thorin, kneeling by his nephew's side, sets it to flame.

"What are you doing?" Kili asks quietly, eyes half-closed, skin pale and clammy.

"We must seal your wound," Fili whispers, his brother's head in his hands, cradled in his lap, "To give you a fighting chance."

"You close it with fire," Kili observes with a weak grin, "As with true fighters and warriors."

"Your strength and courage marks you as such," Thorin assures him as Bilbo returns with a short but thick stick of wood, "Save strength. It shall not be long now."

Fili brushes the hair out of his brother's face, as if he hopes it helps somehow. Kili reaches flailingly for his hand.

"Apologies, brother," Kili whispers, "I should have heeded your call to find safety."

"Hush," coos Fili, "To do so would not have been justice to your spirit."

"It's time," Thorin tells them, "Master Hobbit, put the stick in his mouth. Oin, Gloin, be quick with the fire, but wait for my signal. Fili, Dwalin, hold him down. The rest of you, form perimeter and keep watch."

As everyone falls to command, Thorin removes the blade from the flames and holds it over Kili's cut.

"Ready?" He asks, and Kili nods, "This will be painful. Do not cry out."

Fili watches his brother steel himself, and then with a sharp breath, Thorin places the heated knife onto the open, bleeding flesh. Kili clamps down hard on the wood between his teeth, the pain causing him to jerk, but he makes no sound.

"The fire, quickly," Thorin whispers urgently, and Oin and Gloin douse it with sand and earth. Thorin urges them all to silence, and for a few tense moments, they listen for any sign that the fire has given away their position. When nothing stirs but for the wind, they all breathe a sigh of relief. When Fili turns his attentions back to Kili, he finds him fighting to stay awake against the pain.

"We must move," Dwalin tells them, "I will see to Kili."

Fili plants a kiss on Kili's forehead before he relinquishes him to Dwalin. Kili grunts as Dwalin carries him across his strong, wide shoulders, but otherwise makes no complaint. Bilbo and Balin head the Company as they begin to press forward again. Fili falls back to stand beside his Uncle, whose brows are furrowed in worry, or perhaps something heavier.

"He will be all right," Fili assures him, "He is strong and stubborn, as much in attitude as in body. He will pull through."

"Would that there had been no need for him to fight for his life in the first place," Thorin laments, "My mind and heart would be better at ease."

"Uncle, I--" Fili begins, but Thorin cuts him off.

"I should never have let you come," he says, tone dripping with angry regret, "Dwalin convinced me you were ready. I see now I was right to think otherwise."

"We would not have been swayed," Fili replies bitterly, "You would have had to throw us behind bars and dispose of the keys to keep us from standing with you."

"You risk your lives for an ideal," Thorin argues, "A glimmer of hope to see Erebor restored to those who rightfully own it and its riches."

"With all due respect," Fili answers, "it as much our home as it is yours. We did not make this decision lightly, and yet it came to us easily. Long have you doubted our resolve and spirit, and this Quest provided us with opportunity to prove ourselves worthy of you. Do you now belittle Kili's injury as one borne of a child's brash actions, instead of a soldier's heroic duty?"

Thorin rounds on him, glaring.

"You forget your place, nephew," he growls, "and thus yourself. You are NOT soldiers."

"I am heir to your throne!" Fili shoots back, his voice rising now to match his temper, "All my life, you have taught me that only that which we earn are worth having. As we were growing up, you told us tales of our home, and allowed us to be groomed to fight to take it back!"

"Do not raise hackle to me!" Thorin admonishes, matching his anger, "You have lived blessedly sheltered and protected lives because I have struggled to make it so. I have spent countless years toiling so that you would not have to. I will not see my efforts thrown away!"

He stomps off, leaving Fili fuming in his wake.

This is the manner in which they arrive at the edge of the woods, and this is how Bard the Bowman comes upon them. Kili is in higher spirits, but in no better shape. In Bard's boat, Fili sits with Kili, far from his Uncle. He purses his lips to silence himself when Bilbo, not for the first time, laments leaving his home for a journey that only progresses in peril. At Lake-town, they are greeted warmly, and Fili sees in their eyes and hears in their talk both hope and doubt that this small crew would at last rid them of the dragon. His mind, however, remains on his brother.

Almost upon arrival, Bard had sent for help, and Kili had quickly been whisked away. After dining at Thorin's side as he discussed the matter of food, lodging and transportation with the Master of Lake-town, Fili all but dashes to where he had been told Kili had been brought.

He finds his brother sleeping, a nursemaid tending to his wound.

"How is he?" Fili asks, approaching his brother's bed.

"He has a fever," the woman informs him, "borne of the cut. We have cleaned it to the best of our abilities, but we cannot tell if it has taken on infection. We cannot do much for him now. If he is to live, he must fight."

"I'm sure you will find him awake soon," Fili replies, "Dwarves are a hardy folk. And he was not born a common one either. He is of noble blood, descended from a line of strong will and stout heart."

"You speak as one who admires him," notes the nursemaid with a soft smile, "Is he your friend?"

Fili's eyes never leave Kili's ashen face. "My younger brother," he tells her, "And the best of me."

"My apologies," offers the nursemaid as she pats at Kili's face with a cold, damp cloth, "I mistook simple admiration for love."

"Many have," Fili murmurs, thinking now of his uncle, "And not just about each other. Let me do that."

The nursemaid offers him the cloth and steps aside. Fili takes over, glad to be of better use to Kili now than he had been in the woods.

Hours later, as the sun rises, Fili awakes with a jolt. It takes him a few seconds to recollect where he is and why, and his thoughts immediately to turn to his brother.

But Kili remains asleep, and looks peacefully so. His fever seems to have left him, and Fili thanks Mahal for whatever progress Kili is making.

"How is he now?"

Fili turns to find Thorin walking towards them, his expression soft as his tone had been.

"He continues to fight," Fili replies as Thorin reaches them, "The nursemaid feared an infection for he had a fever, but he has come leaps and bounds from last night. It would not surprise me to see him awake and back on his feet before the day ends."

Thorin seems at a loss for words, so he nods instead as he takes Kili's hand in his.

"He will need to rest," Fili presses on, "We cannot leave for the mountain just yet. He must regain strength before we move, or else risk worse wounds."

"We all need rest," Thorin agrees, "In mind as well as in body."

Fili's gaze turns to Thorin's, and there he finds calm.

"I owe you an apology," Thorin says softly, "both of you. You were not wrong to say I have doubted you, and it has been unfair of me to do so. All I wanted was to protect you and shield you, and I feared I had done too much of that. Kili's injury worried me more than it should have. I do not want to lose either of you. Your strength may not be the same as mine, but it makes you better."

Fili sighs. "All our lives, we have admired you," he offers, "Never will we fault you for giving us what you have. We came on this Quest not for glory, nor for gold. We came to stand with you and by you, and make you proud of who we have grown to be under your tutelage and watch."

Thorin smiles at him, and holds him close by placing a hand behind his neck.

"You HAVE made me proud," Thorin tells him, "More proud, perhaps, than I can say. Would that I could offer you more than just tutelage. I have tried to be as a father to you both, but it seems I have not given enough effort towards this goal."

"We will forever regard and love you as such," Fili promises.

"When all this is over," Thorin says, "And I take my place as rightful King, it would honour me to have you by my side."

Fili nods his appreciation, understanding the depth of the moment is something they may not be able to share again for a long time.

As the day progresses, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin confer regarding the rest of the Quest. Thorin includes Fili in their discussion, a sign of his trust and confidence in his nephew. Doing so has meant leaving Kili's side, but Fili's desire to be useful encourages him to join the planning.

"We will need horses," Thorin declares as the sun begins its slow descent, "and more provisions, if we are to see this Quest to the end."

"We must speak with the Master," Fili suggests, "Something tells me that when the time of our departure comes, he will only be too happy to bid us farewell. I do not think it would pain him to part with a few supplies to speed us on our way."

"Your words hold point," Thorin agrees, "You will come with me to discuss matters with him. Go prepare. Hold no weapons, we will not need them."

"Where are we going?"

All eyes turn to the doorway, and the source of the question. There Kili stands, a bandage around his waist but a grin upon his face.

"Kili!" Fili calls, all but running towards his brother, perhaps the happiest of all present to see him. He puts a hand on his cheek, glad to see his fever has completely gone.

"Give me a sword or task," Kili asks of Thorin, "I would go with you."

"I would have you rest here a while longer," Thorin answers, relief painting his features, "You will need your strength for the journey ahead."

When Kili opens his mouth to argue, Fili takes over.

"This time, you would do us better to stay where you are safe," he says, "And do not worry - I will tell you everything when I return."

Kili nods his acquiescence, and Fili can no longer help himself. He kisses his lips gently, glad to have him back. When he pulls away, Kili smiles brightly at him, and Fili finds it a soothing balm. He picks up the cloak he has been lent, and puts it on as he walks with Thorin.

"Kili cheats death," he remarks, "Perhaps it is a good sign."

"We must not place faith in omens," Thorin reminds him, "Nevertheless, optimism is not to be turned away in the hour of need."

Thorin claps him on the shoulder, and as they walk they ignore the eyes of the townsfolk upon them.

 

_**~ END. ~** _


End file.
